


Not in your Thoughts

by ReefStarStorys



Series: Soulmate AU one-shots [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bullying, F/F, Glowing hands, Like If they think about eachother it glow, Peridot is Clueless, She sweet bean UwU, Soulmates, apology, lapis is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:33:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReefStarStorys/pseuds/ReefStarStorys
Summary: Lapis knows Peridot is her soulmate. But Peridot doesn't ever think about her.Jasper helps them realize.





	Not in your Thoughts

I shouldn’t do this to myself.

Staring and watching her hand glow, as she was teased by her friends for it. She brushed it off and pretended like it wasn’t there. The pang of pain in my chest form the action made me turn away, and look back out the window of the classroom.

My hand never glowed. She never thought about me. I doubted anybody did. I was invisible. I existed, and that was the extent of it.

I had experimented with it. I knew it was her. Everyone fawned over her, but only when I had her on my mind did her hand glow. 

She was my soulmate.

And she didn’t know I existed.

The bell rang, and I watched her sit down and pulling out her binder, and a pen. I smiled. She never used pencils.

Her hand began glowing again.

“Geez Peri, your soulmate is obsessed with you.” Amethyst laughed, slapping her shoulder. “Doesn’t narrow your search much, now does it.”

“No kidding.” She responded, looking at her hand and then picking up her pen. “A worry for another time, though. Might wanna pay attention so you actually pass.”

The class let out an “OOOH” at that, before erupting into laughter. The teacher came in, clapping and shouting for our attention. I looked, but I didn’t care. He began rambling on, but it seemed to be meaningless information, blurring away from me. It annoyed me how this always happened. SO I looked back to her.

Her hand immediately glowed, and she clenched her fist to hide it while she continued listening.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
This repeated itself at lunch. Me staring. Her palm glowing. Her friends teasing. Throughout the day it began to hurt more and more. And by the end of the day, I was too tired to care for much else than taking a shower and curling up to sleep.

It was foolish for me to care so little. Because like an idiot, I suddenly bumped into Jasper. We had dated once, not for any good reason, just because she asked and I didn’t care. She now hated me. Then again she hated everyone.

“You got a problem, Lappy?” She growled, and though I tried to leave quickly, she blocked my way and grabbed my arm, holding it and forcing me to stand there awkwardly. “What, can’t speak?”

“Let me go, Jasper,” I muttered, tugging and causing her to tighten her grip. I whined, knowing it would leave a bruise.

“Leave her alone, Jasp!” A shout echoed from down the hall. “JASPER!” It was all too familiar. A blonde head bobbed into view, and I tugged harder.

“What are YOU gonna do, runt? I don’t care how smart you are, you can’t beat me.” Jasper laughed. “Oh, but what a show that would be. Short and satisfying.” She released me, and I fell to the ground. She stepped toward Peridot, puffing her chest. “You’re so small, you know. I could squish you.” I was sure she let out a wicked grin.

I rubbed my wrist, but that caused me to face my palm as it flickered.

Flickered.

I looked up to see the end of a glance at me from Peridot, but she was turned back to Jasper. “You’re the size of a bull. Nothing but muscle. I bet your comebacks and insults aren’t things you came up with. Not that it would matter.” She turned her face a bit down, staring dangerously at the brute. “Doesn’t give you the right to bully people.”

Jasper opened her mouth to retort, and reached a hand forward, but a hand grabbed it. The look on her face fell when she looked up to see an afro and sunglasses. “Uhm… Principal… I uh… I…”

“Don’t embarrass yourself further, Jasper. Go up to my office. NOW.” She released Jaspers, fist, and the brute of a girl stalked off toward the office. “I think the rest of you should get home. Heave a good weekend.” SHe walked off after Jasper, and I turned back to my arm.

For a second I prepared myself to get up, but a hand reached down, and when I looked up and saw a smile and green eyes, the hand to her side glowed. 

I looked down and saw my own hand glowing, and I was forced to take her hand with it. She helped me up, and I blushed.

“Are you okay?” She muttered. “Jasper is a nasty enemy to have.”

“You’re telling me…” I managed back, then looking down at my glowing hand. I smiled, and blinked. My eyes watered, but I wiped them and looked back at her. She was holding up her glowing hand in confusion, and lifted it up to mine.

“Well… would you look at that.” She chuckled. Then paused, before looking up, meeting my eyes again. “I’m Peridot.”

“I know who you are,” I answered, blushing. “I’ve… known for a long time.”

Her eyes changed to sad ones, and we stared at our hands for a second. The silence unsettled me. But she reached forward and intertwined our glowing hands. They glowed twice as bright. “What a pity. All that time, wasted. I’m sorry, I…” She squeezed. “I’m a bit dense… more than you’d think.”

“I’m not that noticeable,” I replied, laughing, but feeling a bit pained. What a terrible truth.

“What's your name?” She whispered, stepping closer and bringing her other hand to rest on mine, enclosing my glowing hand in both of hers. 

“Lapis.”

“Well, Lapis, You won’t go unnoticed anymore. I promise.”


End file.
